


Рассвет

by Bavaria_World



Category: League of Legends
Genre: BDSM, Blood Magic, Bondage, Flogging, M/M, Masochism, Pre-Canon, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: О том, как боль связывает двух непохожих людей...





	1. Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> ! Игнорируются события комикса "Кровь Ноксуса".  
> ! Игнорируется образ Дариуса, переданный через рассказ "Принципы силы".  
> ! Акцент на СМ-практиках.

Джерико Свейн закончил заполнять путевой лист и поднял взгляд, фокусируясь на неожиданном посетителе. Это был молодой мужчина, практически его ровесник, обычный массивный солдат первых рядов, призванный внушать ужас врагам одним своим видом. Взгляд помощника центуриона задержался на большом шраме, пересекавшем левый глаз, скользнул по стоическому лицу вниз и остановился на воротнике стеганного поддоспешника, облегавшем мощную шею.

Воин сглотнул, делая четкий шаг вперед.

− Я пришел за наказанием.

Свейн знал, что слыл в центурии жестоким человеком. Он порол каждого провинившегося практически до крови, делая послабление лишь тем, кто чистосердечно признавался. Одной такой порки часто хватало на весь срок службы, чтобы солдат и думать забыл о порочащем службу поведении.

Офицер лениво почесал гладко выбритый подбородок, на котором уже проступала синева и спросил:

− Что натворил?

− Ничего.

− Ничего?

Джерико покачал головой в неверии, но дальше расспрашивать не стал:

− Напомни-ка свое имя.

− Дариус из Базилика.

Помощник центуриона слышал о нем. Единственный легионер ни разу не нарушивший устав, чьей спины не касались розги; суровый, немногословный, исполнительный — пример любому солдату.

И он просил наказания.

Странно. Или…

− Если ты пришел вместо брата, ничем не могу помочь, — холодно проговорил Свейн. — Лучше пусть явится сам, с признанием.

Дариус вздохнул и продолжил:

− Брат ни при чём. Наказание нужно мне.

− Вот как. За что?

Мужчина посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, с отчаянной мольбой сведя брови.

Печать страдания сделала это лицо таким поразительно беззащитным, что Джерико захотелось вдруг, чтобы она держалась дольше.

Захотелось быть её причиной.

 

Видят боги, он любил причинять боль.

То была неизлечимая болезнь ума, из-за которой Свейн бежал от высоких постов, полагавшихся по праву рождения, сюда, на периферию, лишь бы не подвергаться искушению использовать высокое положение, чтобы потакать этой ненасытной любви. Он боролся с собой остервенело, коря за каждую рассеченную спину, за каждое мгновение удовольствия, которое испытывал при том. И с каждым днем борьба делала его все более жестоким и невротичным.

Джерико в смешанных чувствах поднялся со стула, обошел посетителя и щелкнул дверным замком, отделяя их от остального мира:

— Раздевайся по пояс, вставай перед столом. Руками можешь взяться за балку.

Он удалился в подсобное помещение, где хранились длинные прочные прутья из упругого темного материала, намеренный заставить этого человека сожалеть о проявленной наглости.

Когда Свейн вернулся, Дариус стоял с поднятыми руками, впившись пальцами в грубо обтесанное, темное от времени дерево. Мускулистое, покрытое шрамами тело было напряжено, маленькие коричневые соски затвердели от холода. Он старался усмирить напряжение через дыхание, но получалась плохо.

Помощник центуриона поднес ко рту мужчины небольшой обрезок кожи:

— Закуси.

Тот повиновался.

Свейн начал бить, ожесточенно, почти сразу в полную силу. Дариус вздрагивал от каждого соприкосновения розги с кожей спины, не стонал, просто резко втягивал и выталкивал воздух через стиснутые на обрезке кожи зубы. Но вскоре все изменилось: дыхание замедлилось, строгие грубые черты лица разгладились, а «маска страдания» стала особенно выразительна… Когда же воин с трудом поднял влажные веки и их взгляды пересеклись, Джерико не увидел в глазах цвета тины ни страха, ни отвращения, ни ненависти, к которым так привык.

Только благодарность и покой.

Свейн опустил розгу и коснулся дрожащими пальцами чужой колючей щеки. Она была слегка влажной.


	2. Магия крови

Наступила зима.

За окном маленькой временной квартиры Джерико медленно плыли первые в этом году снежинки, и стояла особенная, невесомая тишина. Они лежали на кровати, рядом: один полностью одет, другой — с розоватыми полосками от веревок на коже, закутанный в тонкое шерстяное одеяло насколько позволял немалый рост.

Кожа Дариуса, бледная после магии крови, уже начинала возвращать цвет. Он открыл глаза и спокойно сказал:

− Я прочитал все, что ты дал.

Свейн удовлетворенно кивнул. Он помогал воину доставать книги для самообразования, которое оказалось его единственной страстью, помимо боли и служения Ноксусу.

− В книге о магах крови упоминался ритуал Связи. Мне стало… любопытно.

− Помню эти строчки: «Покуда жив один — жив и другой», — Джерико вздохнул. — Ритуал связывает мага с человеком, позволяя черпать жизненную силу напрямую, без каких-либо манипуляций с кровью. Если такая Связь ещё и добровольна, она не позволит умереть обоим. По крайней мере, на обычной войне.

На некоторое время повисло молчание.

− Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, — сказал Дариус вдруг тихо и многозначительно.

Свейн ощутил, как мысли в голове останавливаются. Он повернул голову на бок и заглянул в чужие глаза, обычно мутно-зеленые, но сейчас посветлевшие до цвета травы, подернутой солнцем. Он оказался не готов к страху, заполнившему их до краев.

Джерико стряхнул оцепенение и проговорил:

− Это очень серьезное решение, Дариус. Неисправимое. Никак. Мы будем чувствовать друг друга, телом и духом. Ты станешь для меня раскрытой книгой: ни солгать, ни умолчать, ни утаить. Телесная нагота ничто по сравнению с этим.

− А ты?

В тот момент Свейн понял, что о своем отказе даже не подумал, как будто не было ничего более естественного, чем безгранично и безусловно доверять человеку, разделять с ним не одну лишь боль, но радость и печаль, надежду и скорбь… Разделять все.

— И я, — тихо сказал он.

Не отрывая взгляда, Джерико приблизился к Дариусу, покуда не смог разглядеть каждую ресницу над сияющей радужкой. Их губы соприкоснулись.

Он позволил воину подмять расслабленное тело под себя, помочь освободиться от одежды, чтобы, плавясь под уверенными прикосновениями и поцелуями, окончательно почувствовать это пьянящее счастье, познать раз и навсегда…

Их больше не двое.

Никогда не было двоих.

Разделенность — лишь дурной сон.

 

И сейчас наступил рассвет.


End file.
